last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Raiding System
NPC Survivor Bases As of update Beta v.1.5.3, you can break into your neighbors' houses using a hatchet. Take note that to break a wall requires one hatchet (one destroyed wall = one destroyed hatchet). Level 1 Walls/Doors/Window = Hatchets Level 2 Walls/Doors/Window = Iron Hatchets Level 3 Walls/Doors/Window = C-4 Explosives Level 4 Walls/Doors/Window = Metal Cutter Here's a list of lootable items in the houses: Base on the right side of Bunker Alfa: *Machete *SWAT Boots *Pine Log *Limestone *Iron Ore *Bolts *Duct Tape *CAC Card A *Carrots *Bottle of Water *Jerky *Stone Brick *Transistor *Iron Bar Raiding System As of update Beta v.1.7, a new raiding system was added, enabling the player to invade another player's base. The Raiders' station will first appear on the CB Radio after you build and place it. When you accept the Raiders' offer on your CB Radio, three Raiders appear at your home base. They present you with five tasks to complete before they will feed you target coordinates to raid. (Complete all raiders' tasks to get coordinates of someone else's base) 'Raider Task(s)' "Want a deal? I'll mark another survivor's base on the map. You can take anything you find there, but I'm gonna get my share for the lead. If you agree, first there's somethin' you do for us." - Raider These tasks may include any five of the following possibilities (16): *Airdrop (5): "Soldiers often drop aid boxes but only the boldest ones manage to find something there. Can you do this 5 times?" ("I can imagine someone taking one or two aid boxes. But 5 at once! You'll go far!") **SKIP 120 Coins **This task was added in version Beta v.1.7.9 *Bunker Alfa's 2nd floor (1): "Common task for rookies. At least, I can do this with my eyes closed. Clean the 2nd bunker floor from zombies." ("As I said, not that difficult for an expert like you. Let's see how you'll show yourself in some real business.") **SKIP 250 Coins **This task was added in version Beta v.1.7.9 *Bunker Alfa's 3rd floor (1): "I've heard about the 3rd floor of the bunker Alfa a lot. But I wanna have some first-hand facts. Clean the floor from zombies." ("I didn't think you would cope with it so easily. It seems you'll be in the top list of successful businessmen.") **SKIP 250 Coins **This task was added in version Beta v.1.7.9 *Bunker Alfa's 4th floor (1): "Only a few survivors went down to the 4th floor of the bunker Alfa, and I haven't seen them since. Let's see how you cope with it if I ask you to clean the floor from zombies." ("Didn't expect you'd come back. Well, welcome to the bunker raiders' club.") **SKIP 250 Coins **This task was added in version Beta v.1.7.9 *C-4 Explosive (1): "I want to know for sure that you mean business. Find at least one C4. Don't be afraid, you'll keep it." ("See you're determined. Know where the detonator is put?") **SKIP 150 Coins **C-4 Explosive counts from Bunker Alfa's Combat Gear Coupon crate, floppy coordinates, and occasional, but rare, loot in red zones. **Taking a C-4 Explosive from your Inbox also counts *Chest (5): "You ain't gonna carry your belongings till someone shoots you, right? Make 5 chests, you can put everything there so that killers get nothin'." ("Trust me, these trunks are everythin' you should keep on your base and no furniture can ever replace them.") **SKIP 100 Coins **This task was added in version Beta v.1.7.9 ** *Dealer (3): "Let's see how fair you are! Make 3 deals with dealer." ("No problems with Dealer. Consider you not only bought some stuff but also some respect.") **SKIP 120 Coins **Go to CB Radio, then 3 times accept Dealer trade *First Aid Kit (20): "You see, our business ain't the safest job one can have. Make 20 aid kits to avoid problems." ("Nice job! Now we have enough plaster for our whole bodies!") **SKIP 100 Coins **This task was added in version Beta v.1.7.9 *Iron Hatchet (5): "Your toys won't be helpful. Make 5 iron hatchets. Trust me, you gonna need them." ("There should be enough hatchets, but even if there are some left, we'll make another use of them.") **SKIP 100 Coins **If you have Iron Hatchet in your Inbox, moving them to your inventory qualifies. *Iron Plate (20): "You never know what might come in handy. Use Workbench to make 20 iron plates and later you'll figure out how to use them." ("I hope your nerves are as strong as these plates cause there's some difficult work ahead.") **SKIP 140 Coins **This task was added in version Beta v.1.7.9 *Open chests (25): "Hey, cool fella, I dare you to unlock 25 chests on dangerous locations." ("You're a tough one, the shots were heard even here. Found somethin' interestin' in the chests?") **SKIP 250 Coins **Loot from current bunkers doesn't qualify. *Spike Trap (15): "If you're ready to attack others' houses, get ready to protect yours. Make 15 spike traps." ("Now intruders will gotta go through spikes and maybe even pull them out from themselves.") **SKIP 90 Coins **This task was added in version Beta v.1.7.9 ** *Tactical armor (4): "In our busines there's nothin' more important than proper equipment. Make a full set of tactical armor for yourself." ("Looks great, can I take the set if you get shot?") **SKIP 160 Coins **This task was added in version Beta v.1.7.9 *The Blind One (1): "They say there's a blind beast in the bunker and someone even survived after meeting it. Will you manage to kill it?" ("Still alive, huh? How did you manage? I'd like to see you fighting the beast.") **SKIP 120 Coins **To do that you need go to the 3rd floor then go to The Blind One room then kill him. **This task was added in version Beta v.1.7.9 *Toxic Abomination (15): "What can be worse than zombies? Toxic zombies! Wanna check this out? Kill 15 Toxic Abominations in dangerous locations." ("I would lose count killing the beasts, and you managed to do this without any problems. You got my respect.") **SKIP 240 Coins **This task was added in version Beta v.1.7.9 *Turret (5): "I haven't seen a person that survived after meeting a turret in the bunker. Can you destroy 5 of them?" ("Even a technological weapon couldn't stop you. Now I don't know what can.") **SKIP 120 Coins **This task was added in version Beta v.1.7.9 Refuse does not refresh the tasks, but it does reset your progress toward completing them. 'New Tasks in Beta v.1.11.6 (19)' *Blackport PD waves (1): "I heard you slash the dead left and right. I'd like to see if you're really that good. If you stand 20 zombie waves at the police station, then I'll believe it." **SKIP 125 Coins *Colonel (1): "The Colonel used to push his platoon like the devil himself. Now he lies in wait for survivors in Pine Woods. String yourself up and go rid our world from that tyrant." **SKIP 100 Coins *Captain Card box (1): "The storage at the police station still works. Can you open a box for a blue Captain's card there? Dont forget that you can trade the cards from our man there." **SKIP 75 Coins *Lieutenant Card boxes (3): "The storage at the police station still works. Can you open 3 boxes for green Lieutenant's cards there? If need be, you can trade the cards from our man." **SKIP 75 Coins *Mechanic's Box (5): "Mechanic Jane is among the very few who is nice doing business with. Go to her garage and exchange parts for 5 boxes. Say hello to her for me." **SKIP 125 Coins *Puppy (3): "If you have a true friend, you can always take him with you on a quest. Raise 3 puppies into adult dogs. Don't forget to feed them! They eat a hell of a lot." **SKIP 75 Coins *Recycler guns (3): "Firearms of any kind is our best friend. When you're at your base, disassemble 3 guns on the workbench. If you're lucky, you will be able to get valuable parts to improve any other gun." **SKIP 90 Coins *Savage Giant (5): "I know how to test you. Go to the farm and kill 5 Savage Giants. Who knows, maybe someday we'll kill all zombies. But who am I kidding..." **SKIP 75 Coins *Timmy the Bloat (1): "Up to kill some zombies? Timmy the Bloat is hanging about Limestone Cliffs, he is the one to be killed. By the way, the Bloat is not just a fancy nickname. Don't dirty up with his guts." **SKIP 100 Coins *Find 5 Rusty Engine or Intact Engine (5): *Puppy in a Box (3): "There is an important task. Run around and search for lost puppies. I can't stand it when they're freezing out there somewhere. Three will be enough." **SKIP 90 Coins *Alpha Wolf (1): "They say you're a good hunter? A zombie beast latched onto a pack of wolves in one of the Pine Groves. Track down and kill the Alpha Wolf until it leaves us without the rest of the living things." **SKIP 100 Coins *Kill Fifty-Two-Mike at Limestone Spires (1): *Kill Sgt. Kowalski at Pine Bushes (1): *Kill The Deadface at Limestone Ridge (1): *Kill 3 Infected Bull at Crooked Creek Farm (3): *Kill Ravager at Crooked Creek Farm (1): *Witch (1): "I've been looking for someone to dispose of that bloody Witch from the Infected Forest. Can you cope with it? Take C-4 with you, might come in handy." ("This Witch is hot, isn't she? I can't even imagined what she looked like when she was alive. And I don't wanna imagine.") **SKIP 125 Coins *Open Farm chest at Crooked Creek Farm (1): 'Old Task(s)' *Bunker Alfa (1): "Know the bunker Alfa to the east? Do you have the guts to mop up all its floors from the beasts?" ("Didn't expect you to come back. Well, welcome to the bunker raider club.") **SKIP 250 Coins **Clear Bunker Alfa of all zombies (You can use the firearms ). **Note: Clearing it again on hard mode is not required; but, on day two of the bunker code's two-day window, you can do hard mode to satisfy the raiders again--thus, technically, you could complete this task daily. ** 'Raid Preparation' "Look at the map! I put a mark there. Don't forget to take a backpack, tools and some big gun." - Raider Go to the global map to see a base to be attacked After completing the Raiders' tasks, the player then has the option to raid another's base within an window. Acceptance opens your base to raiding as well; ignoring their offer on the radio does not. Crafting tools makes noise on raids, so there are two options: *Craft a reasonable amount of Hatchets and/or Iron Hatchets (pack C4 if available and desired) at home before departure. You can put a stack of Pine Log and Limestone and craft Hatchets as you break them for compact storage. *Travel to the base to scout out the defenses, so you have a better sense of what tools you'll need to break in. Note: You can only scout once! **TIP: Do this without your Chopper and without making any other noise! If you make noise, you have started the raid and cannot leave and return without making noise and/or ending the raid. 'Noise Meter' In the raided base, there will be a danger warning meter with a skull icon near the player's avatar to indicate the risk level, relative to noise and getting noticed. As of version Beta v.1.7.8, the meter comes with a numeric indicator for the current level. Noise is created by tools' damaging walls and furniture as well as non-silenced weapons' being fired at zombies. The noise meter also rises when you leave and re-enter the base and when you craft items on site (for example, hatchets, bandages, etc.). When the noise meter reached 60-65, the player said "It's getting dangerous here." to cautions when reached 100, The Big One will spawn. At certain thresholds, zombies spawn in: * (~24 noise): 3 Fast Biters, 2 Bloaters * (~46 noise): 4 Fast Biters, 2 Bloaters, 1 Toxic Abomination * (~72 noise): 4 Fast Biters, 3 Toxic Abominations *Max (~100 noise): 2 Toxic Abominations plus The Big One 'Notes' *TBO that spawns in on raids can be injured but cannot be killed--he regenerates to full health when he reaches 200 HP. *Update Beta v.1.8 added progressively increasing damage by TBO with each hit until he can one-hit kill. 'Raiders' Cut of the Loot' A certain amount of any item(s), whether actually raided loot or the player's own, is expected to be shared with the Raiders upon your return home. How much value is assigned to different types of items varies. Their level of satisfaction with the contribution is indicated in dialogue text. These levels are indicated as follows: *(Lowest) "What? That's not enough. I'd build stronger walls if I were you. We always return for our share." **''???? Contribution'' *''The exact number of contribution for the raiders is unknown'' Based on the dialogues above, here is a table of relative cost of each item, given that Plant Fiber is 1: Remarks: *Durability matters for armors (most probably for weapons too). Values above are at 100% durability. *Take these values with a grain of suspicion, especially the smaller ones, since there might be rounding errors *More data is needed for armor, weapons, buildings (e.g. chest or sofa ...) *From the data above fabricated materials are worth much more than raw ores, e.g. Iron Plate (6x Iron Bar) *As a rule of thumb, a nice raid (15+ guns) might require around 5000 contribution points to satisfy raiders completely. This contribution will be reflected in Reputation (out of 200) when the Raiders visit you next time you call them. If the Raiders are shortchanged, they will take their share themselves, by raiding your home base two hours later. Three raider wearing full SWAT armor, one breaking walls, two protecting him with VSS Vintorez. They heal if injured and leave after breaking a few walls and taking what they find, reminding you to pay your fair share next time. They say, "Don't play with fire, pal," and "Next time make a fair share." How hard you are hit may depend on your level, the quality of your base and loot, or the quality of the raid you shorted them on. You cannot revenge raid the Raiders; they do not leave footprints. 'Revenge Raiding' After raiding yourselves, there is a chance you will be raided in return (not by the shortchanged Raiders but by an AI player who received your location from the raiders). The probabilty of being raided is shown by the Threat Of Attack icon on the left side. If this happens, you may have the option to do a revenge raid and retrieve what was lost. The nice thing about revenge raids is that the Raiders do not receive a cut of the loot; you keep what you take. If the AI raiding you does not steal items of enough value, they may not leave footprints. However, If they leave footprints, you can see them on the Global Map leading to a base for you to counter-raid, accessible for a maximum of 8 hours. On revenge raids, the mechanics and spawn thresholds are the same as with standard raids; as of version Beta v.1.7.1, The Big One does spawn at max. 'Skills' Before Beta v1.11.5: Skill levels can be gained under the Base zone-type category while raiding. Some of these skills may even affect the raid you are actively on (ex. Careful); some will have related or unrelated effects. 'Passive' *Camouflage Master *Careful *Robber *Quiet Gunner *Dog Lover *Trader Trivia and Tips *Raids allow for scouting to get info about the targeted base and what you may need to raid it. But you can't scout with the Chopper, as entering with it makes just enough noise to start the raid (but apparently less than 1%). When any noise is made, the raid is started, then leaving ends the raid. You don't get multiple loads. *There is one exception to the "scout once" rule--many players have found they can put stuff in the Chopper, kill themselves on a Spike Trap, respawn at home, empty the Chopper, and return to the raid to retrieve the stuff from their body and finish the raid. This gives you four to eight more stacks/slots per raid (depending on your Chopper and its level). It is unknown whether this is a bug or an intended feature, and may fail / end the raid / reset the body / be patched by the devs at any time. Note: This '''does NOT work' in case you have scouted the base before starting the raid''. *To encourage AI raiders to leave footprints for revenge raiding, many players leave a bait, sacrifice, or donation container outside their defenses and keep it stocked with items of moderate value. *When you reach 100 noise points it is possible to trap The Big One inside the Dog Crate. This gives you about 10 seconds of extra time to search. You can continue to enter and exit the Dog Crate at your leisure. Bring extra First Aid Kits! This seems to be patched as of Beta v.1.11.3 where the Dog Crate can't be accessed any more. *Raiders actually demand very little as their share when you loot guns. The experience is, that 1 piece of Bauxite was enough for a raid bringing 15 firearms. *New tasks were added in Beta v.1.7.9 Gallery Screenshot_2018-05-28-18-52-16.png|Raiders' tasks bugged Category:Game mechanics